brutalmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Boss
Bosses are especially powerful enemies that will be found in certain rooms on several of the levels. Brutal Mario is well known for its large amount of bosses, most of which come from different games. In all the versions of Brutal Mario thee are said to be 72 bosses that have been accessable at some point. Current List of Bosses: (Numbered battles are functioning bosses that are accessable at some point in any demo without hacking) An asterisk* at an unnumbered boss means that that boss is dysfunctional or incomplete. Spaces separate the differant levels the boses are in. World 1 (Grassland) 1. Shy Guy 2. Lemmy the Hermit (Lemmy Koopa) (flashing version scrapped in DemoOnly1) World 2 (Forest) 3. Big Boo Boss 4. Big Boo Boss (Boom-Boom scrapped in Super Kitiku Mario) 5. Mecha Mario 6. Morton the Neat (Morton Koopa Jr.) World 3 (Sea) 7. Mammon Machine (Majinki) 8. Captain K. Rool 9. Xan Bie 10. Wendy the Girl (Wendy O. Koopa) World 4 (Cave) 11. Big Boo Boss 12. Boom-Boom 13. Squaks 14. Iggy the Crazy (Iggy Koopa) World 5 (Plains) 15. Pumpkin Bombs 16. Dumb Drum 17. Black Omen accessable in Super Kitiku Mario (Boss) 18. Shinryu accessable in Super Kitiku Mario (Boss) 19. Omega accessable in Super Kitiku Mario (Boss) 20. False Bowser 21. Doom Wall 22. Big Boo Boss (YI) 23. Larry & Mana Beast (Larry Koopa) World 6 (Sky) 24. Yellow Devil 25. Chomp Shark 26. Giant Wiggler 27. Dr. Wily Dummy 28. Wispy Woods 29. Kracko 30. King Dedede 31. Kirby 32. "Big Bad" Kirby 33. Koopa Bros. 34. Roy the Crafty (Roy Koopa) World 7 (Ice) 35. Lightgazer 36. Zable Fahr 37. Ring Man 38. Ludwig (Ludwig Von Koopa) 39. Demon Wall World 8 (Bowser) 40. Generator 41. Meta-Knight 42. Ultima 43. Carmilla Queen 44. Archdemon 45. Black Rabite 46. Dragon Emperor 47. Gorva 48. Dark Lich 49. Lady Bow 50. Giant Ninji 51. Giant Mecha-Koopa 52. Naval Piranha 53. Moon 54. Baby Bowser Wendy* (as Layer 2 image) in Super Kitiku Mario, scrapped Super Kitkiu Mario (Final Boss) 55. Bowser version where he didn't throw hammers was scrapped in Super Kitiku Mario (Final Boss) 56. Seven Heros (disfunctional until Super Kitiku Mario (Final Boss)] 57. Bowser (optional second-phase) Goddess Toadstool* only in Super Kitiku Mario (Boss) Star World Star (Boss)* Special World 58. Chomp Shark 59. Pengulum Ghost 60. Nova (Heart of Nova in Brutal Mario, scapped in Super Kitiku Mario) 61. Marx (older version Demo 6/6.5, disfunctional Brutal Mario) 62. Marx Kirby 63. Quint 64. Mecha Dragon 65. Doc Robot Cold Man 66. Doc Robot Flame Man 67. Doc Robot Leaf Man 68. Doc Robot Bright Man 69. Dr. Wily 70. Nightmare 71. Samson Luigi's World 72. Mecha Bonbie & Lakitoad VIP Mario Testing Bosses Neo Ex-Death (scrapped in Brutal Mario) Four-Headed Yoshi (scrapped Super Kitiku Mario) Reznor & 02 (02 as VIP 3 boss) (edited Super Mario World Boss) Unaccessable, Stray Lunar Magic Levels (That Have Been Edited From The Original ROM) Queen Zeal* Lemmy Koopa (basic edited Super Mario World Boss) Bowser (Clown Car) (edited Super Mario World Boss)